Know Your Heart
by Kyandei
Summary: Camp Rock; Shane x Mitchie or Smitchie. Shane gives Mitchie his last words before passing on.


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the song, A Little Bit Longer.

Warning: Character death

_Got the news today  
But they said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'd be fine  
When I thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

Mitchie Torres emitted a drawn out sigh that was hinted with content. Her full lips curved into a gentle smile as she glanced downwards at a photograph at her fingertips. The photograph had revealed her and Shane Gray, their arms draped upon each other, pulling them into a firm embrace. She could deal with him going on tour for a few months as long they kept in contact frequently.

Her cell phone began playing a catchy tune as it chimed. She answered the call, "Um, hello?"

"Mitchie!" a voice exclaimed, that belonged to Shane's band member, Nate, "You need to get to Ohio as soon as possible!"

"What, why?" she inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Shane needs you, and something terrible happened, just go!"

"O-okay, bye."

A perplexed expression came over Mitchie's face, as she looked up at her mother. She then questioned, "Mom, can you drive me out of the state? Ohio's just about half an hour! Please, it's important."

She and her mother patiently drove to the largest hospital in Ohio. She didn't know what was going on, but she hoped Shane was alright. As they reached there, Nate and Jason were standing there in the lobby, and exclaimed, "Mitchie!"

"N-nate, what's wrong? Where's Shane?"

Nate averted his gaze and muttered, "He's in intensive care. A car hit him while he was crossing the street. He's in critical condition, and the doctor said it didn't look good…"

Mitchie's eyes widened slightly. "But, they said Shane was holding this small box," Nate continued, showing her a petite, velvet box, which had a charm bracelet that had the letters 'S & M,' dangling from it. "Shane and Mitchie…S and M…" she murmured, not knowing what else to say. She held the box tightly at her palm, and pulled it closer to her chest.

'It's all my fault…' she began pondering, 'Please let Shane be okay. I'd do anything…I'll give up my dreams, anything, for him. So please let Shane be okay…'

_But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, no, no.  
You don't even know._

His doctor suddenly came out of the room, and they all glanced up at him frantically.

"Doctor! How's Shane? What's wrong?" Nate and Jason chorused immediately.

"We tried our best, but…" the doctor shook his head.

Mitchie abruptly dashed into the room seating herself upon a fairly large, yet comfortable chair that was beside a hospital bed, draped in white sheets. Her legs were pulled up against her chest, as she gazed blankly at Shane who was laying on the bed.

"Shane…please, if there's anything I could do for you…" Mitchie pleaded, her tears threatening to spill out.

"I'll be okay as long as you keep smiling," he muttered, a weak smile overpowering his lips.

'Even if I smile, you won't get any better,' she thought sorrowfully. Even if she smiled, it would have no effect on Shane's condition. There was no reason to smile unless it was a blissful moment. She didn't know how to tell him without hurting his feelings. She merely sat by his side, holding his hand.

"Shane…" she said, shaking her head. Her breath was wedged in her throat.

She forced a sorrowful, melancholy smile upon her lips.

"Please, Shane…"

_All this time moves by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
You don't know what it's like to feel so low.  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, no, no.  
You don't even know, no, no.  
You don't even know, no._

"You can cry if you want," Shane said tenderly, "When you're sad, you don't need to hold back your tears…"

Mitchie let out a soft gasp, as her breath lingered in her throat.

"You should only smile when you're having fun…I know your heart, so it's okay to cry…"

Tears began brimming at her lashes, trickling down her rosy cheeks. Her breath was coming out in shattered gasps and gentle sobs.

"S-Shane, I'm not ready for this. Please don't leave me!" she pleaded frantically. She was never going to see him again. If he died, why would tomorrow's day be alive and continue to come along? The world doesn't care who lives or dies. Dying was such a miserable fate, so lonely and depressing.

People search for one another, and need each other. Mitchie needed Shane, and she didn't want him to leave her.

_But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!  
And every time you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know!  
Yeah!_

"Please…"

"It's alright, Mitchie…" Shane muttered, "there's nothing that can be done."

"D-don't leave me…"

Shane gently smiled, and said, "I'll always know how you feel."

She chuckled softly along with him, as tears continued to trickle.

"Don't talk…you're too weak to," she replied gently, "Just promise me you won't go!"

"I'll always be with you…"

Mitchie shook her head, crying silently to herself. She clutched her chest hesitantly, and mumbled, "Never forget that I love you."

She leaned over to capture his lips in an innocent kiss, knowing that it would be their last one. A feeling of bliss and sorrow blended together in their contact of lips.

_So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be fine_

"Mitchie…I'll always know your heart," Shane muttered, before his eyes fluttered shut.

Author's Note: T-T


End file.
